Maintain and operate a synthetic chemical facility of: rapidly synthesizing laboratory quantities (one to five grams) of specifically required chemical compounds for further contraceptive investigation; providing larger quantities of drugs (100 grams) to the Contraceptive Development Branch for more intensive contraceptive evaluation; and providing chemical intermediates for other ongoing synthetic contracts.